Bow hunting has become a very popular sport in North America and around the world. The typical arrowhead includes a blade set and a ferrule or blade holder that holds the blade set. The ferrule screws into the arrow shaft. Archers use arrow shafts of different diameters for various reasons and preferences. For example, an archer may use a standard diameter shaft for certain targets and conditions, and a micro-diameter shaft for other targets and conditions. Conventionally, ferrules of different diameters are used for the differently-sized arrow shafts.
Each arrowhead, including the blade set and the ferrule, has an industry standard weight that is optimal for the selected arrow shaft. Matching the arrow shaft with an arrowhead of proper weight is necessary for optimal performance and accuracy. For example, using a relatively heavy arrowhead on a relatively small, lightweight arrow shaft could cause poor or sub-optimal flight performance of the arrow. To accommodate for the weight differences between the different ferrules, while achieving the desired standard weights, manufacturers must offer one style of blade set for standard arrow shafts and a different style of blade set for micro arrow shafts. This requires archers to buy different styles of blade sets for the different arrow shafts which can create a burdensome cost for archers. Moreover, having to supply different styles of blade sets causes an increase in supply chain, manufacturing and inventory costs for manufacturers.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to the use of arrowheads with arrow shafts of different sizes.